One Piece: Quest of a Silver
by Micheal the Archangel
Summary: Before Axe headed off to sea, before Ace took the Grand Line by storm, Before Malicor first took flight, before The Deadroots descended apon the Line, Before Luffy ever set sail...There was Mace.


**Hey everybody. This here is a remake of the original, since looking back I really didn't see much progress. But now I've got a whole new angle on things and am gonna give them a swing. I hope this version does better then the first attempt. So without further ado I give you the newly re-written and re-edited**

**One Piece: Quest of a Silver**

* * *

It had been a long trip, but he was finally home. After sailing in a small boat for two weeks straight, minding the precious cargo he held with him, he finally made it home. There, waiting a little ways from him was the beautiful Shabondy Archipelago, his home, a place he had been away from for well over several decades.

The man, once docked hurriedly rushed from the dock to across the grove. Obviously as not to draw He continued his way for some time, until he came to a decent little tavern on top of a hill. As he approached he heard a yell and looked to see a man being thrown through the wall next to the entrance. Looking closer he saw another figure walk through the wall and up to the man lying spread on the ground.

"Now, what have we learned about trying to shake me down for protection money" the figure asked?

"If I ever want to get my ass handed to me, come back and try to shake you down again" the man said, barely conscious.

The figure smiled as it patted the man's head and then kicked him down the hill. The man, seeing this couldn't help but laugh a little. This laughing caused the figure turn to see the man a couple of yards away.

"You really haven't changed at all shaky. Even though it's been at least six years you're still the meanest lady in all the seas."

The now named Shakky gasped as she recognized the figure. "Well well, if it isn't Silvers Rayleigh. So you finally come back to this little dump after ten years" shakky said as she walked toward silvers. Silvers didn't move a muscle as the woman stopped a few feet away from him. The two glared at each other for a few minutes, then shakky let out a laugh and flung her arms around rayleigh.

"Oh it's so good to see you again" she said as she squeezed him harder.

Rayleigh seemed to push off shaky as she squeezed him tighter, confusing her. As if sensing her thoughts he moved back his cloak to show that he was holding a small bundle in his arms. Shakky looked at the bundle, seeing nothing of interest with it, when something unbelievable happened…it started to move. Silvers chuckled at her astonished face and then moved the cloth to reveal….a baby.

Shakky's face then went from astonished to amazed, and then to a soft look only a woman has as she tenderly took the babe from silvers hands. She looked at the sleeping baby's face and a look of peace and content washed over her. She looked at rayleigh and asked him the most simple question.

"Is he yours?"

Rayleigh closed his eyes before replying "Yes….and no."

"Well which is it?"

"Well you see" he began.

-----------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Silvers was currently on a small sailing boat sailing from where the Oro Jackson had dropped him off, a couple days from the Shabondy Archipelago. As he was sailing one night he came upon a horrid sight. There in the middle of the ocean was a ship that had been completely destroyed and the nearby waters filled with the corpses of dead people from the ship. As he sailed through the wreckage he looked around he noticed one of the floating bodies start to move. Wasting no time Rayleigh sailed over and hoisted the body onto the boat. When he saw who it was he was shocked at who it was._

"_Jonathan….Jonathan, what happened to you. What happened to all these people?"_

"_(Cough) (cough) (cough), Rayleigh…that you?'_

"_Ya you old dog, what happened to you?"_

"_We…we were on our way…to a nearby island…to deliver some precious cargo." Moving his arms he pulled out something wrapped in a bundle and handed it to Rayleigh. He looked at it and started to unwrap the bundle, and when he saw what is was he was shocked._

"_A…a baby…you were transporting a baby?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Well I only have one thing to ask you…how'd you get it to sleep through all of this?"_

"_Heh heh heh heh, well you know how Martha was…she could make an old man fall asleep though the greatest storm."_

"_Martha…is she dead too," he asked hesitantly?_

"…_.Yeah…she died from the first strike."_

"_But who did this John, who?"_

"_It...it was cipher pol…they wanted the child dead."_

_But why…what's so special about this kid?_

_John chuckled lightly before he motioned Rayleigh to some closer. When he did as he was asked he whispered something in his ear that made Rayleigh shake._

"_Your serious aren't you?"_

"_yes…yes I am, but not Rayleigh….my old friend I must ask you my final request. Please….please take the child…raise it as your own, protect it, don't let them know that he survived. I beg you Rayleigh, don't let this child die!!"_

_He was at a stump, here he was with his dying friend and instead of asking for last drink like he always would he was begging him to protect this child._

"_Please Rayleigh, promise me you'll watch this child, you'll protect him…promise me!"_

"_I…I promise you friend, I'll watch over this boy, and protect him until my dying day."_

"_Thank you Rayleigh….thank….you…" then with his last breath, he died._

_At this exact time the child had woken up and had started to cry, just as it had begun to rain. So after placing his friends body on the water and watch it sink he bundled up the child and made a course straight for the Archipelago._

--------------------------------

_End Flashback_

Shakky nodded as silvers walked into the bar, followed closely by her. Once inside he took a seat by one of the tables and continued to look at the sleeping child's face.

"So what's the kids' name?"

When she asked this question Rayleigh took a moment to think of it and then burst into laughter when he realized the kid had no name.

"HAHAHA you know, he doesn't really have a name. How about……Mace, yeah…his name will be Silvers Mace.

* * *

---8 years later---

Shakky was attending to her bar. It was a slow day, nothing exciting happening at all…..yet. Just then the doors opened to reveal a familiar figure to the bar owner. It was a boy no older than eight years old, Messy black hair, silver t-shirt, black shorts and shoes, a pair of goggles around his head, and a pair of jade-green eyes. The figure was none other than Silvers Mace.

"Hey Aunty Shakky."

"Hello Mace what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen my old man, I can't seem to find him at all" Mace said as he sat at the counter of the bar.

Shakky laughed at the child's expression of frustration." Don't worry mace, knowing Rayleigh he'll probably show up right about….now."

As if predicting the future in came Silvers slamming the door quickly and hiding behind the counter top. "If any guys come in here asking about me, I'm not here" he muttered as he ducked back down.

Mace and Shakky looked at each together and shrugged their shoulders as they went back to talking. A few minutes later the doors opened and three men dressed in black came in. Shakky motioned for Mace to get behind the counter, which he complied to as she walked up to the three men.

"Welcome gentlemen, how can I help you?"

"You can tell us where this man is" the middle one said showing them a picture if rayleigh.

"Hmmmmm, can't say that I've seen him before. Nope sorry, don't know him, try the bar in the next grove. The owner knows all the slime here."

"Thank you for your cooperation, your government thanks you" then just like that they were gone.

Once they had left Shakky had gone over to where Silvers was hiding and dragged him up by his ear. "Ok Silvers, what did you do, and who were those guys?

"Eh heh heh heh heh, would you believe that those are my debt collectors?"

"Yes, but we know that they weren't, so who were they?"

"Well, I kinda got into a little trouble with a noble and he kinda had those guys try to kill me."

Shakky sighed at this"Sheesh old man, what am I going to do with you." Silvers merely grinned at this.

He then turned to see his young son looking at him. "Ok kiddo, what I do now"

"Nothing, just that I've been looking for you all day and haven't been able to find you" Mace said as he turned to pout. Seeing his son like this Rayleigh couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, yeah I guess if my dad did what I would be pretty mad as well. Tell you what, how about you go down to the market and picking up my booze and then I'll tell you another story about the captain and the crew. How's that sound" he asked?

Mace immediately did a One-Eighty and looked at his dad with bright filled eyes at the proposition. Before silvers could say anything else Mace had already dashed out of the bar and toward the market district.

* * *

---Market District---

Mace had was just saying goodbye to the liquor store owner as he began to head home. When suddenly he was knocked to his feet. He looked up to see to his shock a world noble looking down at him. Now to most nobles this is what could only be said…..FAT ASS. This guy was a obese man that's suit could only barely hold in his fat, not to mention the fat that covered his face. It wasn't pretty.

"What are you doing in my way boy" he demanded as Mace stood up!?

"Sorry sir, I was ju..." he was cut off as he was hit to the side of his head by the noble.

"Who cares, what matters you stupid brat is that you got in my way, and low level trash like you commoners shouldn't be in my glorious presence."

"Look sir if was an..."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE" the noble said as he kicked mace in the ribs.

Seeing that the child was in pain he stepped on him as he passed over him. But was cut short as Mace muttered "fat ass."

"_What…was…that?"_

"I SAID THAT YOU WERE A FAT ASS YOU DUMB FAT PIECE OF LARD. YOU KNOW SOMETHING, FOR SOMEONE AS RICH AND POWERFUL AS YOURSELF, YOU'D THINK THAT YOU'D BE ABLE TO AFFORD SOME EXERCISE CLASSES FATTY" Mace shouted out, not being able to stand the fat man anymore!

Everything froze in an instant. No one dared to move, or to say a whisper. Then all of a sudden the noble lost it. He ran at the boy and began to kick and punch the boy. The people could only watch as the poor boy was beaten by the noble, fearing what would happen should they try to help. A couple of people winced as they heard some of the boys bones break from the constant kicking. Finally the noble stopped and looked to admire his handy work. He looked at the boy on the ground, bleeding and whimpering in pain. He then took out his pistol and pointed it at his head.

"SO what have we learned about saying mean thing to people" he said in a mock tone.

Mace looked up to him and said with a grin on his face "when…it comes…to obese pigs like you…always tell…the truth."

The noble lost it and was about to pull the trigger…..when something happened. The next thing everyone knew was that a large gash had appeared on the noble's chest and blood sprayed out everywhere. Mace then looked to see the form of his dad standing over him with his sword covered in blood.

_"_Dad?"

"Shush, it's going to be alright son….it's going to be all right" silvers said as he turned and looked t the amassing in front of him.

"How dare you strike a royal noble you peasant swine," a solder barked as he and his men readied their weapons. "By the authority given unto me by the World Government I hear by sentence you and the young brat to immediate execution.

"Oh, so you think you're gonna kill me huh?"

"Yes you scum, of course we do! And that little shit over there too!"

"Heh, is that so…" looking over at his hurt son, bleeding on his head slightly. The sight of this caused Rayleigh to be filled with unlimited amounts of anger which he planned on directing at the small army's direction.

"You know something, I could care less what you would do to an old man like me. Beat me, enslave me, force me to do hard labor, even kill me…it wouldn't hav made much difference. But," he turned his head and looked back at his boy. "When you aim a blow at my son, and intend to try and take his life….well then sires, you just sealed your fates."

"Enough of this dog KILL HIM!"

The solders charged at Rayleigh with their swords, and guns all drawn and waving about in the air. As they closed in on Rayleigh the old pirate looked at all of them and let out a small wave of haki out, paralyzing them all where they stood.

"I…I can't move!'

"I can't move either!"

"Me too!"

That's because your all paralyzed

With fear at the feel of the haki I just let out." The solders all turned their heads barely just enough to see Rayleigh's face.

"Because your resolves are weak and un-strengthened you had no chance against my haki."

The solders all shook in fear at this, and as Rayleigh drew out his sword.

"Don't any of you worry, I'll make your deaths all as quick and painless as possible," he told them as he fully withdrew his sword. "Remember this as you pass onto the afterlife. You did not die because you threatened me," he motioned his sword at his son. "You died because you dared to threaten my greatest treasure."

It all happened so fast that no one was able to catch sight of it. In an instant all the solders had large gashes across their chests and blood spraying down and rain down on the ground. The head solder seeing all his me be killed instantly turned to run, but was greeted by Rayleigh waiting behind him.

"You on the other hand shall die a painful death," he told him. And before the man could holler in fear in a quick fluid motion he had decapitated him.

Sheathing his sword he walked across the corpse filled ground and kneeled down to pick up his son. Walking away from the street he started to walk with his son in arms through the groove and towards Shakky's place.

* * *

---Shakky's place---

Silvers carried his son into the bar and was immediatly confronted by Shakky who demanded to know what happened to Mace. He told her that Mace ended up on the wrong side of a noble and nearly was killed for it. But the strange thing was that he almost looked proud of his son for standing up for himself and for defying the noble. Looking at the sleeping form of his son in his arms Rayleigh couldn't help but be angry at himself for not taking better care of his son. He should have been there to protect him, he should have made sure that his boy made it there safely and back ok. But he failed at that. And he swore to himself that he would never allow Mace to be in that much pain again...**Never again**.

Silvers was brought from his thoughtsas Mace began to stir.

"Ugh, dad" Mace said weakly as he tried to sir up.

"Take it easy kiddo, you pretty banged up there" Rayleigh said gently pressing his son back in bed.

Mace didn't argue with him, partly because He knew better than to argue with his dad when he was like this, and partly because he was too weak to do so. Sitting there for a few minutes neather he nor his dad miving he finally breaks to silence and asks him.

"Hey dad...didn't you promise to tell me a story for getting you your booze?"

Silvers looked at his son with bewilderment. Then he broke into a loud and hearty laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha, I guess I did didn't I. Hmmmm...how about the story about when we were faced to face with Whitebeard for the very last time. Sounds good don't it Mace" Rayleigh asked his son who nodded eagerly at the choice.

"Heh heh heh heh, well it was about nine years ago today I believe. The captain had told the crew that the end was drawing close and that he wouldn't be along for much longer. So in knowing that he was on the edge of his death bed and closing he told us that he still had some accounts to settle with some people, and told us to make immediate sail for the Sparda islands. Now the Sparda Islands were a group of islands that were the home of many a pirate, but what was really special was that this was the place where whitebeard and his crew where usually spotted. Things all became clear when he heard of our course. The first and foremost on the captains list was to settle his score with Whitebeard...one...last...time. Now when we arrived Roger told everyone to stay on the ship for a little bit and asked only me and Jericho to come with him over to old Newgate's flag ship, The Moby Dick. Once aboard the captain made his usual entrance by knocking most of the younger members of Newgates crew unconscious with a little haki here and there. Didn't help that me, and Jericho were adding in our two cents to. Once we arrived on the main deck the captain asked Whitebeard to have the youngsters stand back and only leave the grownups to talk. Now Newgate usually wouldn't have done such a thing, but the look Roger told him that he was dead serious. So, complying to his request he had all the crew go below deck and only left his division commanders. After pulling out a couple of bottles of his best booze for him and Newgate the captain began to explain about his condition and how he wouldn't be around for much longer to continue their rivalry...and was going to miss it. Newgate also conceded that he too would miss the captain and the many duels they had. So after finishing up their drinks...the two went WILD on each other. I had seen the two fight before, but never on this scale. The seas, the earth, and heck even the heavens shook in fear at these two titans and their power. The entire Whitebeard crew had to board our ship so not to wind up destroyed by the fight between the two legends. I stood there watching and hearing the clatter of their blades as they fought to their very last breaths. I stood there for three days with nothing but my flask and sword at my side. Newgate's first mate, a man by the name of Michael Grey also stood pensive and unmoving as our captains unleashed all the strength that they could muster. And then finally on the fourth morning we could not hear the sounds of their battle. So we rowed over to see if they all were still alive, or if they had killed themselves. Imagine our surprise when we found the two on their backs laughing till their hearts content. Those two....those two shared a bond that I didn't fully comprehend....until that day. They were more than just rivals, they were nakama. So after a week of treatment we said our final goodbyes to the Whitebeard pirates and sailed off into the endless sea."

Rayleigh looked at his son to see his eyes filled with amazement and with life, not familiar to the old pirate. After a few minutes of staring wide-eyed at his dad Mace finally spoke.

"Hey pops."

"Heh heh heh, yeah Mace?"

"I've just decided on something" he announced.

"Oh, and what might that be pray tell?"

"I've decided that when I'm old enough...I'm gonna go out on the sea...gather my own crew...and become a pirate as great as Captain Rogers was" Mace declared, certainty in his voice.

Silvers looked and his boy with a look of pride on his face. "I know you will son....I know you will."

* * *

---10 years later---

A fully grown eighteen year old Mace stood at the dock of the grove, prepping his boat to sail. He had grown in these last ten years. He now was as tall as his dad, wore a leather jacket open with no shirt underneath, torn up blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. He had also developed some muscle as well, packing a well made six pack, and many other muscles hidden from view.

As he check his boat over one last time he looked to see his dad and Shakky standing across from the opposite side of the dock.

"Well, looks like I'm about ready to go."

"Be careful, the seas can be very treacherous out there" shaky said as she pulled mace into a hug.

"Don't worry Aunty Shakky, I'll be ok" mace said then turned to his father.

"I promise you this dad…next time you hear about me, it's going to be as a wanted pirate" he said, excitement in his voice.

Rayleigh didn't say anything, just brought his son into a hug and handed him his whiskey flask. "Then what are you waiting for. Go out there and make your own legend." Mace nodded and then pushed his boat out into the water and began to sail out into the wide blue sea.

As his boat disappeared from sight Shakky said" he's going to be quite the man isn't he?"

"No" Rayleigh said shocking Shakky. "He's going to be a legend" Rayleigh replied as he continued to gaze out at the setting sun. Wondering what adventures were in store for his son…but where's the fun in knowing what's gonna happen?

**

* * *

**

Ok, there you guys go. Hope you enjoyed it and will tell all your friends about it. But no its time for me to do the classic author thing and ask you to kindly R&R.

**Next time on Quest of a Silver**

**Mace: Soooooo…..huuuuuungry……neeeeeeeeed……fooooooooood.**

**Mace: AH LAND, THANK YOU GOD'S AND GODDESSES OF THE SEAS!!**

**Man: Ah what's the matter, scared without your brother?**

**???: Please, leave me alone.**

**Mace: huh?**

**Her name is Alice, The Young Angel**

**Mace: And who said Angels don't exist.**


End file.
